


О сливах, драконах и (не)магии

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Gen, M/M, also plums, fairytale, magic of True Names
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Она появилась на пороге его башни однажды весной, когда снег ещё не сошёл с садовых дорожек. В её глазах был страх, а в руках — великая сила. Старк не мог ей помочь.





	

**Author's Note:**

> сказочный АУшный крэк, призраки моих ОТП, самая могущественная диснеевская принцесса, магия слов и сливы.  
> во всём винить закравшуюся после Гражданки закономерную аналогию с запертой в башне принцессой.
> 
> начато в мае, дописано для ЗФБ-2017.

　　В соседних королевствах всё было так, как и должно быть: доблестные рыцари сражались за честь своих дам и своих господ, феи исполняли желания, кузнецы подковывали лошадей, а принцессы сидели в башнях и распевали песни о запахе свободы. Но тут, в земле, окружённой непреодолимыми горными цепями, всё было немного иначе.  
　　Башня Старка возвышалась над лесом подобно маяку: ночью на её свет ориентировались воздушные суда, решившие срезать путь. Но никто и никогда не приближался к башне на расстоянии пары миль. И всё из-за дракона.  
　　Поговаривали, что это вовсе и не дракон, а одна видимость, рычание через хитрый механизм, да ветер от мельниц, но однажды весной он выполз из ночной темноты, девятнадцать метров бронированной мощи, сверкнул глазами и расправил крылья, похожие на большие паруса. И с тех пор стал показываться пролетающим мимо кораблям, изредка взмахивать хвостом, чуть не доставая до бортов, и иногда изрыгать пламя цвета солнца.   
　　Драконы обычно означали близость сокровищ, и не стоило удивляться стражу “маяка”, ведь о богатствах рода Старков ходили легенды. Как и о самих Старках, якобы великих колдунах, которые могли вернуть мёртвого к жизни, сковать новое сердце взамен разбитого и вытащить самую мудрёную занозу из пальца самого большого великана. Род, конечно, измельчал. Кое-кто считал, что младшему и единственному оставшемуся Старку не под силу и ряд простых ярмарочных фокусов, не то чтобы магия высшего порядка. Старк, как ни странно, слухов не боялся. Казалось, старался их даже подпитывать и при любом удобном случае упоминал, что магии и вовсе не существует — только законы физики, которым угодно иногда искривляться под давлением законов мирового равновесия.   
　　Дракона Старк сделал сам. Не вызвал из глубин преисподней, не поймал свитым из сон-травы лассо, не приманил плотным обедом из тринадцати блюд с девственницей на десерт, а в самом деле согнул пластины, навесил их на каркас и вдохнул в груду металла жизнь.   
　　— И это не магия? — переспрашивал его местный фермер, завсегдатай таверны, стоявшей на опушке леса, над которым возвышался маяк.  
　　— Конечно, нет, — фыркал в ответ Старк, принимаясь за очередную кружку настойки, которую держали здесь исключительно для него. — Парочка формул в изменённом коде предмета, чертежи, несколько недель в кузнице и — только никому не говори — чуточку везения.   
　　— Я бы посчитал везение за магию! — подал голос темнокожий парень у стойки и ослепительно улыбнулся, приподнимая кружку в импровизированном тосте.  
　　— Ещё слово, и твой новый охотничий сокол вернётся в мою кузницу! — ответил Старк, ухмыляясь и салютуя собственной кружкой в зеркальном жесте. Со здешним народом иначе было никак.  
　　Взять хотя бы Наташу, хозяйку таверны, у которой и названия-то единого не было. Фермеры звали “Грядкой”, чтоб было шифроваться удобнее, когда надо пойти “прополоть пару грядок”, охотники — “Капканом”, потому что как засядешь на полчаса, так и не выйдешь до рассвета. Старк называл таверну про себя “Паутиной”, да и то только потому, что Наташа при первой встрече напомнила ему о смертоносных пауках. Однажды он сказал ей о этом, и тогда же впервые услышал её тихий, но несомненно искренний смех. Его хотелось закупорить в какой-нибудь стеклянной бутылочке и прикрепить записку с надписью «Внеочередное чудо нашего королевства». Единорога было встретить легче, чем услышать этот смех.   
　　В качестве охранника при таверне работал настоящий великан — не самый большой и довольно странного для великана цвета, зато буянили здесь не особо. Кому охота оказаться нос к носу с высокооплачиваемым полумифическим существом? Вот и народ порешил, что никому.  
　　Или вот Бартоны — сущее наказание, дети все в отца пошли, сбивают яблоки с чужих деревьев, бегают повсюду с луками и разве что только баллады о благородных разбойниках на каждом углу не распевают.   
　　Хотя с пришлыми было порою ещё сложнее.

　　С севера с попутным ветром и не иначе как божьими благословениями прилетел раз иноземный драккар: тонкие металлические паруса и бравая команда. К Старку забежали подковаться, да купить парочку молний на вынос, потом укатили дальше на юг в поисках какого-то (конечно, магического) молота. Заплатили медовухой, которая разве что только не светилась: выпьешь хоть глоток — и таких приключений можно заработать... Бочку с ней Старк держал подальше отовсюду, в подвалах башни, чтобы никому — в том числе и ему самому — неповадно было.   
　　Проезжали мимо и принцы, и короли, и паломники, и те, кто верил в магию, и ищущие лекарство от разбитого сердца и поломанной души.  
　　А иногда и совершенно неожиданные гости.

　　***

　　— Ты, конечно, залез в мой сад, чтобы спасти неземную красоту, заточённую в башне?  
　　Незнакомец замер и медленно поднялся. Из кармана его тёмного плаща выпало несколько слив — с того дерева, которое светилось в темноте. 　　 Эксперименты с кодами растений были первой ступенькой в сторону создания чего-то более могущественного. Идея с древесными маяками накрепло засела в голове наследника «магического рода».  
　　Из-за кустов боярышника вынырнула Наташа, хозяйка таверны со множеством имён, невозмутимо подняла сливы, вытерла одну об одежду и с наслаждением надкусила.  
　　— Вечер добрый, Старк.  
　　— Романова, мародёрство? Оскорблён до глубины души.  
　　— Мы ещё пару грядок пропололи, так что считай это актом доброй воли.  
　　— А сливы — платой?  
　　Наташа пожала плечами и выбросила косточку куда-то за плечо.  
　　— Ладно, Сливовый рыцарь, а ты кто такой?  
　　Тот открыл было рот, но Наташа и тут поспела первой:  
　　— Сослуживец, Старк. Приключения, сливовая настойка, воспоминания... — она хлопнула “волшебника” по плечу и поманила незнакомца за собой.   
　　Изгородь они перелезли в обоюдном молчании.  
　　— Дай угадаю: ты думал, что сливы волшебные.  
　　— Это же сад колдуна.  
　　— В детстве сказок не читал? Кто бы в здравом уме стал рвать сливы со светящегося дерева в чужом саду? Разве что Иванушка-дурачок.  
　　— Охраны-то никакой.  
　　Наташа молча кивнула в сторону башни, вокруг которой как раз расправлял свои кольца механический дракон.   
　　Незнакомец округлил глаза.  
　　— Это..?  
　　— Да.  
　　— ...Тогда, пожалуй, спасибо, — выдохнул он и протянул руку. — Джеймс.  
　　— Наташа, — она ответила на рукопожатие. — Но лучше бы ты всё-таки сначала думал, Иванушка.  
　　— Теперь предложишь попариться в баньке и поспать ночку?  
　　— Только вот избушки на курьих ножках у меня нет.  
　　— Жаль.  
　　— Но есть кое-что получше.

　　***

　　Утро в “Паутине” было оживлённое: новых людей здесь привечать умели.   
　　— А ну-ка покажи руку, Сливовый рыцарь, — Старк опустился на лавку рядом со вчерашним мародёром и засучил рукава.  
　　Джеймс сдвинул брови, но послушно разжал кулак. Кто их знает, этих волшебников.  
　　— Да не эту. Левую.  
　　Так Джеймсу пришлось познакомиться с гением рода Старков и смириться с дурацкими прозвищами.  
　　Новая механическая рука, как оказалось позже, вполне того стоила.

　　***  
　  
　Старку не стоило удивляться, что через пару дней в его сад снова залезли.  
　　— Скажи, что ты здесь не ради слив, — устало проговорил он.  
　　— Я здесь не ради слив, — отозвалась темнота чистым командным голосом, и Старк щёлкнул пальцами. Наружное освещение реагировало на щелчки и чертовски эффектно смотрелось.  
　　На очередном мародёре были доспехи. Не могло же Старку настолько повезти?  
　　— Я здесь ради Баки.  
　　Незнакомец выпрямился, и Старк на мгновение растерял все свои язвительные комментарии. Истинное имя этого “рыцаря” — ведь ни одна история без них не обходится — сияло теперь так ослепительно, что никакого наружного освещения не нужно было. С таким именем никакие перезаписи кода не страшны.  
　　А вот доспехи были явно с чужого плеча.  
　　— Это точно не сорт слив?  
　　— Баки — мой друг. И сюда, говорят, он направился за...  
　　Старк сложил два и два. Уж это было под силу и не гению.  
　　— Твой друг не мог назваться Джеймсом?  
　　— А ты знаешь, где он?  
　　— В таверне неподалёку. Возможно, прямо сейчас выигрывает у местного фермера закладную на дом.  
　　“Рыцарь” заметно расслабился. Доспехи выглядели на нём просто нелепо. И как этого нельзя было раньше заметить?  
　　— Зачем тебе доспехи?  
　　— Разве здесь не живёт могущественный колдун?, — “рыцарь” бросил на Старка более внимательный взгляд.  
　　— И доспехи помогли бы тебе... как именно?  
　　— Они зачарованы.  
　　Старк сделал пару шагов вперёд и постучал по наплечнику согнутым пальцем. Наплечник отозвался странным гулом.  
　　— И вправду, — с удивлением подтвердил он. — Только не на бой.  
　　— И откуда...  
　　— Не хочешь спасти неземную красоту из заточения?  
　　— А ты тут в неволе?  
　　Просто замечательно. Лучше уж не давать ему договаривать фразы.  
　　— Это весьма лестно, но я про ту, что в башне.  
　　Дракон на башне расправил крылья. “Рыцарь” вздрогнул.  
　　— Я думал, это часть фасада.  
　　— Отлично. Какая урожайная на рыцарей неделя.  
Вечером они ели сливовые пироги и вытаскивали не-рыцаря Стива из доспехов. Оказалось, что последнего не брал ни один алкоголь — пока из подвалов башни не достали северную медовуху. Эффект получился неожиданным: из Стива посыпались комплименты, и Джеймс так смеялся над неумением Старка их принимать, что всё-таки подавился случайно попавшей в пирог косточкой.

***

　　Она появилась на пороге его башни однажды весной, когда снег ещё не сошёл с садовых дорожек. В её глазах был страх, а в руках — великая сила. Многие всё ещё думали, что Старк, пусть даже последний из рода, может решить любую проблему — и по большей части так и случалось, если никто не посягал на сад — но не в этот раз.   
Магия — громкое слово, особенно для того, чтобы наделять им какую-нибудь живую душу. Ванда была, пожалуй, единственным человеком, вокруг которого всё кричало о магии («хаотическом управлении кодировкой», сказал бы Старк): столовые приборы бросались в пляс, стены башни скрипели, словно потягивались после долгого сна, а голова механического полусобранного дракона раскрыла пасть и выдохнула струю солнечного огня. Контролировать всё это Ванда никак не могла.  
　　А Старк не мог помочь ей. Вряд ли вообще кто-то был в силах ей помочь. И тогда она сама наложила на себя заклятие.  
　　Старк не знал наверняка, но Ванда ведь вполне могла оказаться принцессой, и тогда проклятье, осевшее на её плечи и на комнату на самом верху башни выглядело ещё более запутанным. В этой земле истории, конечно, вились на свой лад, но чтоб и колдуньей, и её жертвой оказался один и тот же человек, да ещё и принцесса?   
　　Конечно, чтобы освободить Ванду из башни, нужно было победить дракона. И Старк вскоре закончил собирать такого. Осталось только дождаться настоящего героя, согласно давно вышедшим из моды, но пропитавшим всё в этом королевстве законам.  
　　Больше всего на освободителя походил капитан того летучего корабля — не только славный воитель, но и самый настоящий принц. Дело осложнялось тем, что драться с механическим драконом он не собирался — вместо этого принц с ним подружился, и тот пересказывал спящей Ванде байки о славных деяниях и кровавых поединках.   
　　К исходу года Ванду пытались освободить чуть ли не все завсегдатаи «Паутины» — и старые, и пришлые, которые теперь и не собирались далеко уходить.   
Самыми успешными в этом деле оказались Бартон и Романова: пока последний отвлекал дракона, первая пробралась к запечатанной двери. Старк не мог решить, что его впечатлило больше: то, что Наташа преодолела все тысячу сто пятьдесят девять ступеней и не запыхалась, или то, что они ещё несколько дней вытаскивали из зазоров между металлических чешуек деревянные стрелы.  
　　Поздней зимой они попробовали ещё раз: всей толпой, во главе со стратегом Роджерсом с новеньким, на этот раз правильно зачарованным щитом («Ни капли магии, просто пару лишних слов в коде!» — ворчал Старк). В конце концов, нигде не говорилось, что сражаться с драконом нужно в одиночку.   
　　После десятого — юбилейного, как возвестил Джеймс — штурма башни. Старку пришлось чинить не только механическую руку Барнса и охотничьего сокола Сэма, но и крышу таверны. Дракон в приступе ярости жахнул по ней огненным дыханием. Проклятие держало его крепко. Недостаточно крепко для того, чтобы он не разговаривал вслух за окном башенной комнаты, не зная наверняка, услышит ли его затворница.   
　　Прежде у Ванды была её семья — а потом, как водится во многих здешних историях, её не стало. У её невероятной силы больше не было якоря. Одиночество для ведьмы — само по себе проклятие.

***

　　Волшебный сон — вещь одновременно сильная и хрупкая. Сильная — потому что спустя год уснули все в округе старковской башни: сам Старк прямо в своей мастерской; Роджерс, примостившийся там же в углу с углём и стопкой плотной бумаги; Романова и Барнс под забором у заколдованного сада, великан и завсегдатаи таверны, и фермеры, и путешественники, и охотники, и прочий народ. Все, кроме механического дракона, связанного проклятием крепче, чем словами, которыми скреплял его части Старк.   
　　Хрупкая — потому что стоило только дракону вползти в комнату и свернуться кольцами вокруг кровати, на которой спала Ванда, стенки сна потрескались, и машина заглянула в разум ведьмы. 

　　Она слышала его голос и прежде: он часами рассказывал обо всём, что видел с вершины башни, о проплывающих мимо кораблях, об их пассажирах, о людях внизу и о слухах, приносимым птицами. Сонная бездна наполнялась красками и историями, и в алом море неуправляемой силы становилось всё легче дышать. 

　　Ванда открыла глаза: её рука лежала на тёплой металлической чешуе, под которой шумела сила, так похожая на её собственную. Такая близкая, такая разрушительная, но сдерживаемая и укрощённая. Она билась в едином ритме с механическим сердцем — и, к удивлению Ванды, с её собственной мощью, текущей по жилам.   
　　Страх растворился в солнечных вспышках под чешуёй и алых всполохах, мерцающих над пальцами.  
　　Она больше не была одна.  
　　— Доброе утро, — прошептала Ванда в тишину башенной комнаты.  
　　— Доброе утро, — пророкотало в ответ. 

***

　　— Так что тебя разбудило? Поцелуй? Удар током? — полушутливо проговорил Старк после того, как очнулся ото сна и хорошенько выругался.  
　　Ванда стёрла со спящего в мастерской рыцаря остатки сна («взломала сонный вирус», или что-то в этом духе) и направилась к выходу из башни.  
　　— Я просто выспалась, — бросила она через плечо. Где-то в саду раздалось драконье рычание, поразительно похожее на смех.  
　　Старк подумал, что шутки Ванды можно было бы поставить в один ряд с искренней улыбкой Наташи, а после — что всё равно добьётся от неё ответа. И тогда они вместе смогут поковыряться в кодах местной истории: это было бы по крайней мере забавно.


End file.
